seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Miracles of The Marines
The 7 Miracles were a powerful group of marine commodores. Eventually they drifted apart and became Pirates, most of which went on to become pirate captains. Introduction They were first referenced when Kent met Aoiki for the first time. Aoiki claimed that not even The Admirals themselves were able to defeat the team itself. After the events of the Miracles of The Marines Arc each member has been introduced. Each were given a specific talent that separates them from the standard marine rabble. Members Arion The captain of the team that managed to keep the others under his control for years. He is recognized as the strongest but is considered a demon instead of a miracle, which gained him the nickname "A Demon Amongst Monsters". Shin The Vice Captain of the team. He's a very stern and superstitious person that believes completely in fate and luck rather than skill itself. He doesn't leave anywhere without the lucky item of the day. Raion The replacement miracle and head bounty collector of the team. He is a flirtatious flamboyant guy that has no regrets about what he does. He's rather cheerful and keeps a bright smile. Aoiki The true prodigy of the group. Starting out, he has the highest amount of skill, completely eclipsing the rest of them in every aspect. As time came along they caught up until his Awakening which put him over the top as the Best Fighter within the ranks. Masatoshi The muscle of the team, often criticized for his lack of brain usage but praised for his strength. He was the second to have an Awakening making him a greater monster than he already was. Kaito An accidental miracle, brought in board by Arion. He was generally weaker than the average marine making him stick out as the weakest link and often forgotten. After meeting Arion and becoming a miracle he became overshadowed even more. Sachiko An exceptional doctor, rivaling those whose been working there for a while. Often working on the miracles, she was eventually integrated into the group. Former Members Hayaki Hayaki was the original bounty hunter of the group that was replaced due to his overly abusive nature towards civilians and weaker marines. Due to this he was kicked out of the marines and became a bounty hunter. Skills Arion Arion has mastered several deadly martial arts, exclusive to certain clans and groups, along with his ability to read his opponents in perfect accuracy. With these in a combination effect with his intellect, alternate thought patterns, different conscious states, and usage of the three forms of Haki make him a deadly opponent many would fear to deal with one on one. Shin Shin is a master sniper and marksman. He has never missed his target and never will. Due to his increased luck his wounds heal rather quickly and most of them become non lethal within an instant. Raion Raion is a master at copying techniques and making them his own. With his increased strength and physical abilities that make it possible, he can go as far as to copy certain techniques created by the miracles or those even more powerful at the extreme risk of his own body. Including the powers of his devil fruit that grants him powers over the celestial make him an even greater threat. Aoiki Aoiki has the greatest stamina and fighting technique of the group, being a freestyle fighting style that matches his movements and don't limit his arsenal. Due to his awakening he has acquired several different states of consciousness that push him above and beyond. He is known for his Wild Sense and can use that in conjunction to his already impressive physical stats. Masatoshi The physically strongest of the group, outclassing giants in tests of strength. Due to his laziness he has built up an immunity to many attacks. A lot of attacks don't phase him anymore which feeds into his lazy nature. Although if challenged he can enter a state of consciousness similar to Arion's or Aoiki's. Kaito Kaito isn't impressive in physical stats, but because of it he blends into the background and is a great spy. Barely being noticed, even if noticed he can focus your attention on something else making him seemingly invisible. Sachiko A doctor that can determine an injury before it happens and what to do with it. She can accurately detail the mandatory work out to increase your lower stats while increasing the high ones. Category:Former Marines Category:Pirate Category:TrueKing3000